


Make Sense Of The Maze That You Were Stuck Outside

by FascinationStreet



Series: 3 Times Klaus Put His Mouth To A Better Use [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Family Dynamics, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinationStreet/pseuds/FascinationStreet
Summary: “Klaus, I swear to god if you don’t shut your mouth I’ll shut it for you,” Diego growls.“You already tried that, obviously it didn’t take.” Klaus turns his head from where it’s resting heavily on the arm of the couch to wink at Diego. His eyes are bright, but there’s something in his face that makes Luther’s stomach flutter. He knows that look.Diego rolls his eyes but doesn’t drop Klaus’ gaze, no sign of the dismissal Luther would have expected. That’s when he knows that Luther isn’t the only one who’s had an experience with Klaus since they all came home.





	Make Sense Of The Maze That You Were Stuck Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 3, it's a blessing!
> 
> Pls enjoy I love u all welcome to hell etc
> 
> Luv u Rae <3
> 
> (i had to repost this bc ao3 fucked up somehow and the series links weren't working ugh)

Luther has been on edge since his… run in with Klaus. It’s hardly surprising really, the world is ending in three days, they don’t have any idea how to stop it, and Five is being very Five when it comes to the information they need. 

They’re all very good at arguing as a team, as a family, but they’re not as good at coming up with a solution as a family. And Vanya isn’t here, so any decision they make weighs a little heavier without her input. 

He needs to step up, take charge and be the Number One they need. It’s just a little easier said than done. 

They gather, eventually. Vanya still isn’t here but she hasn’t answered when Allison called her apartment so they’ll just have to make do. 

Klaus has been quiet since what happened happened. He’s been distant, withdrawn, probably high as fuck to boot. He won’t look at Luther and the guilt has set in, thoughts chasing each other around and around in his head. Klaus came onto him, but he could have stopped him, told him to stop being an asshole and go and get changed. Klaus didn’t know what he was doing, he was high and Luther was sober. He should have been more responsible, he let Klaus down. He’s plagued with any amount of self recriminations. 

Then Klaus mutters to himself about being dope sick and feeling like his skin is on fire and Luther manages to unclench a little. Maybe Diego was right, maybe not everything is about him. Maybe his head really is at home up his own ass. 

He tunes back into the conversation, still more of an argument than anything, when Klaus speaks. 

“Why do we have to kill his guy?” He asks, voice flat and uninterested, “why don’t we just ask him very nicely not to cause the apocalypse, save ourselves the trouble?”

“Klaus, I swear to god if you don’t shut your mouth I’ll shut it for you,” Diego growls. 

“You already tried that, obviously it didn’t take.” Klaus turns his head from where it’s resting heavily on the arm of the couch to wink at Diego. His eyes are bright, but there’s something in his face that makes Luther’s stomach flutter. He knows that look. 

Diego rolls his eyes but doesn’t drop Klaus’ gaze, no sign of the dismissal Luther would have expected. That’s when he knows that Luther isn’t the only one who’s had an experience with Klaus since they all came home. 

He tunes back into the discussion yet again, forcing himself to concentrate on the bigger picture here. None of this matters if the world ends. 

Eventually they settle on a course of action. It’s vague and disorganised, but it’s something. Luther knows in his gut that he needs to find Dad’s moon research. Five has an idea to find out who Harold Jenkins is, Allison wants to call Vanya again to tell her what’s going on, and Klaus begs off helping out, claiming he’s too under the weather. It’s business as usual for Klaus, and Luther feels himself unclench a little more. Diego apparently needs to make a call to set up a meeting with someone first and follows Klaus out of the lounge. 

It feels good to have a plan, as loose as it is. Luther always feels best when he has something to work towards, a mission to fulfil. 

He searches Dad’s office for a while, leafing through the papers that still litter his desk like he’d just left the room to grab something. When he’s flicked through them all and found nothing that jumped out he leans back in the chair and sighs. There’s so much stuff in here, journals and files and diagrams, he has no idea how he’s supposed to sort through them all before the apocalypse. 

The he remembers Klaus. Klaus is perfect for digging through trash to find something valuable, he’ll probably be able to at least find something to point them in the right direction. If nothing else, he figures, two pairs of eyes and two pairs of hands will make the search quicker. And it’ll keep Klaus’ mind off his come down. 

As he walks down the hallway towards the bedrooms he hears rustling and a gasp. His stomach swoops, unsure of what he’s about the find, mind going back to Klaus on his knees. 

Then he hears Diego’s voice

“Would you shut the fuck up?” He hisses, and he hears Klaus giggle, “do you want everyone to hear you?” 

“Oh Diego, of  _ course  _ I want everyone to hear me, thanks so much for asking. Obviously if you didn’t realise that then I’m not being loud enough.” 

Luther creeps closer and peers around the door. Diego has an arm clamped around Klaus’ chest to keep him still, both kneeling on Klaus’ bed, and his other hand disappears somewhere behind Klaus. 

The floorboard underneath him creaks and he curses internally. He was never built for stealth, even before the accident. 

“Oh Luther, how lovely of you to join us,” Klaus crows, beckoning him into the room with the hand that isn’t currently holding onto Diego’s visible arm. 

Luther sighs and steps into the room, shutting the door behind him even though they’d obviously left it open. The fact that this is a mirror image of the day Klaus found him in his bedroom isn’t lost on him. 

“See Diego, I knew he’d come if he heard. He’s had a taste now, he can’t help himself.” 

“Is that right?” Diego drawls, humouring Klaus even as he looks assessingly at Luther. 

Luther’s eyes can’t seem to move away from both of them, entwined, sure of themselves. Diego’s arm, his eyes dark and unreadable as always, Klaus with his head tipped back onto Diego’s shoulder watching him, neck exposed and vulnerable. He wishes he felt the same confidence, the surety and the ease of inhabiting their own skin. 

“Well don’t just stand there all day watching, you should come and sit down, make yourself at home,” Klaus smiles, “there’s plenty of room over here.” 

Diego snorts. “What’s he gonna do, Klaus? Hold your hand?” 

“Don't be intimidated just because he’s got a bigger dick than you, Diego. You don’t have to be insecure.” Klaus strokes a hand down Diego’s arm in a mockery of comfort. 

Diego slaps Klaus in retaliation, an open palm against the skin just underneath his nipple and Klaus yelps. The sound of it bounces around the room and it snaps Luther out of his stupor. He moves over to the bed and sits down, leaning back against the wall. 

“Doesn’t matter how big it is if he doesn’t know what to do with it.” Diego continues, and Luther feels his hackles rise. It doesn’t take much when it comes to his number two. 

Before he can argue that he cared more about the mission than sleeping around, more about staying loyal, Klaus interrupts. 

“Maybe you should show him how good you are, then.” Klaus’ smile is wicked. He might be an asshole junkie with truly terrible impulse control, Luther thinks, but when he sets his mind on something he’s dangerous. He knows how to get what he wants. 

“Yeah?” Diego smirks at Klaus, then turns to Luther, “you better pay attention then Number One, see how it’s really done.” He does something with his hand and Klaus keens. 

Luther watches as Diego pulls his hand out from the back of Klaus’ pants to push the leather down over his hips, freeing Klaus’ cock. He’s not surprised to see that he has nothing on underneath them. 

Once Klaus’ pants are halfway down his thighs Diego moves onto his own, opening them up just enough to pull himself out. He pumps his cock a few times, runs his hand down Klaus’ flank, and then pushes at the small of Klaus’ back insistently. 

Klaus takes the hint easily and drops down onto his elbows so that he’s on all fours. He locks eyes with Luther and arches his back down into the bed like a cat. He’s really milking it, showing off for the audience, but it does what he intends it to do; Luther is rapt.

There’s a small bottle of lotion lying against Diego’s thigh where the mattress dips under his weight that Luther hadn’t noticed until Diego picks it up and flicks the lid open. He squeezes some out and rubs it over himself before lining up with Klaus. 

“You watchin’, Luther? Better pay attention,” he says, before he pushes into Klaus and Klaus lets out a long guttural groan. 

Luther is transfixed. Klaus looks like something otherworldly, the way he’s writing and panting and laughing as Diego starts up a slow rhythm. His eyes are wild, a Cheshire Cat grin across his face. 

Diego uses his grip on Klaus’ hips to pull him back into his thrusts, filling the room with the sound of skin on skin. He can’t look away from them. 

That is, until Klaus reaches out for him, and Luther hesitates. His hands creep towards him, almost in slow motion, heading for his flies. He can do nothing but watch, frozen to the spot by the conflict inside of him; he let this happen once, is he about to let it happen again? Diego seems to have no such qualms about it, maybe for once Luther should follow his example. Indecision keeps him from doing anything, and Klaus isn’t having it.

“For God’s sake Luther would you do something? I’m not opposed to an audience b-ut-” Diego chooses that moment to give a particularly spirited thrust and causes Klaus’ voice to reach a pitch Luther has never heard from him before. “Fuck, don’t stop.” 

“Do I have to wear Allison’s panties again for you to get it up, is that it?” Luther’s hopes of Klaus being distracted by Diego’s apparent skill go out of the window as his face flames in mortification. “You can pretend I’m her if you want, I won’t mind.” 

Klaus grins at him through hooded eyes, hand resting over his crotch. Luther grits his jaw and knocks his hand aside, undoing his flies himself and pushing them down enough to pull his cock out. 

He will maintain for as long as he lives that his intention was just to watch Klaus and Diego and jerk off, no harm no foul, and no guilt, but that’s not what happens. 

What happens is that Klaus tries to lean forward to mouth at his dick, but the grip Diego has on his hips stops him just short. He whines pitifully and something primal takes over in Luther. 

He holds himself so that Klaus can lick the head of his cock, kittenish and teasing. Diego doesn’t give him a millimetre, his grip on Klaus’ hips like iron. 

Luther teases him with his dick, pulling it away from his mouth just as he gets close enough to wrap his lips around the head. He rubs it over Klaus’ lips and makes them shiny with his pre-come. 

“Come on Luther,” Klaus whines, “just let me have it? Good brothers don’t tease.” 

“Well look at you, Spaceboy,” Diego smirks after Luther fists a hand in Klaus’s hair to keep him steady as he feeds him an inch or two of his dick. He shouldn’t give in to Klaus, they all know better, but right now he can’t help it. “Maybe there’s hope for you after all.” 

Diego pulls Klaus back onto his cock suddenly, and Luther doesn’t let go of his hair. Klaus moans, deep and satisfied. He wasn’t lying when he said he liked it rough. 

“Give it to him.” Diego locks eyes with him, and Luther nods. It may be the only time they’ve worked this well together. 

Diego shuffles Klaus forward, his grip steady as ever when Klaus fumbles, so that he can get at Luther’s cock properly. Klaus practically devours him. He’s got what he wants and he couldn’t be happier. 

Luther’s head tips back against the wall when Klaus moans around his cock. He sounds like he’s trying to speak so he pulls him off by his hair and shakes him. 

“It’s rude to speak with your mouth full, Klaus. I know Grace taught you that one.” Luther is far too proud of himself for being able to form a coherent comeback, no matter how lame, with his dick in Klaus’ mouth. It’s a thousand percent improvement from the first time. He’s making leaps and bounds in sexual experience, it’s just a shame it’s with his brothers. 

“Grace never taught me blow job etiquette, Luther, I had to learn that all on my own.” Klaus returns, and Luther’s sharp wit has been exhausted. 

Instead of replying he tightens his fist and pushes his cock back into Klaus’ mouth. He doesn’t take it as slow this time, he figures Klaus can take it. 

“I think we’ve heard enough from you for now, Klaus,” Diego says, and he leans over to push down on Luther’s hand where it’s still fisted in Klaus’ hair. 

Luther’s breath stutters as Klaus is forced to take Luther into his throat. He can feel him reflexively convulsing around his cock as he settles into it, before Klaus moans around him again. 

The air is filled with the sound of skin slapping and Klaus choking, with stifled moans and ragged breaths. Luther watches where Diego is still pushing into Klaus. He can’t quite look away, and the heat building in him continues to rise as he feels Klaus swallow him down. 

Diego’s pace picks up and he starts breathing harder, grunting a little with exertion or pleasure, Luther can quite tell which. Maybe it’s both. He can feel the force of Diego’s thrusts in the way Klaus moves on his cock. He might not have much to go on but fuck if it’s not one of the hottest things he’s ever experienced. 

Klaus wasn’t wrong when he’d mentioned Allison; a frisson of need still goes through him when he thinks of her like this, but maybe he’s not as inflexible as he thought. 

He’s never thought of anyone else other than her, never even looked twice at a guy. Not even Klaus when he used to dress up and looked as good as any other girl could. But he’s older now, and hopefully wiser, and he’s discovered a lot about himself in the last few days. 

It might be wrong, it might be sick, to want his brother, to watch his brothers together. But it turns him on and it gets him off. And his brothers, apparently, feel the same way. Lucky him, right?

Klaus suddenly redoubles his efforts, which Luther wouldn’t have thought would be possible with a dick down your throat, but what does he know. He groans, feeling himself getting close to the edge. 

“You think you can last longer than our boy here?” Diego asks, feigning disinterest. 

Even Luther can tell he’s close too. His hair is sticking to his forehead, and his breathing is heavy. He has no fucking clue why Diego is still fully dressed in his leathers and turtleneck, but they’re just lucky he took his harness off. For him that’s probably a big deal. 

Diego leans over to growl into Klaus’ ear, “let him have it.” He catches Luther’s eyes from under his brow before he straightens a little and steps up his pace yet again. 

Klaus howls, or at least howls as much as he can around Luther’s cock. He sacrifices his balance to bring up a hand to slide his hand into Luther’s pants to cradle his balls. It makes Luther’s hips buck, and he pets the side of Klaus’ head in apology when he chokes. 

He doesn’t stop rolling his balls and the heat starts to creep up Luther’s spine. He can’t lose to Diego, though. 

Diego is an unknown quantity in terms of stamina, but he knows from last time that he stands a good chance of making Klaus come before he does, and that’s probably the best he can hope for. 

Locking eyes with Diego, Luther shifts his hands on Klaus’ scalp to grip him by the hair with both fists and pulls. He doesn’t pull enough to make Klaus stop, it’s more to make him feel it and to pull him off just enough that Luther can fuck into his mouth without actually suffocating him. 

Klaus’ hand falls out of Luther’s pants to grip a fistful of his shirt, holding on for dear life. There’s nothing he can do but endure it, to allow Diego and Luther to use him to get off. He hopes it’s as good for him as it obviously is for them. 

As it turns out Luther had done the right thing, because it doesn’t take long for Klaus’ back to bow almost painfully. Luther lets his grip in Klaus’ hair go slack so that he can pull away to throw his head back and moan through his orgasm. 

“That’s it, baby. Just like that,” Diego’s voice is low and smooth, both fond and amused. He isn’t as generous as Luther, continuing to fuck him relentlessly without hesitation. 

It’s fucking hot, and Luther is stroking his cock furiously before his brain processes the command and sends it to his muscles. He’s so close. He needs to come, Diego’s gauntlet be damned. 

Diego is apparently just as affected, his thrusts becoming sharp and choppy, his mouth hanging open and brows furrowed. 

Luther comes first, but it’s a photo finish between the two of them. Luther grunts as the wave crests and he comes, painting Klaus’ chin and chest with white. Diego grunts and half collapses over Klaus’ back, hips still pumping into him as he works through it. 

Christ. They stay still as a moment passes, two, three. Their heavy breath fills the room, Klaus sprawled in Luther’s lap and Diego draped over him. They’re both going to be disgusting, and Klaus is ruined. 

He doesn’t know what to do with himself now. The tension and the hesitation he’d lost somewhere along the way start to creep back in, but he stays still for now and watches his brothers come down from the high. He’s happy just this once to follow their lead. 

Diego is the first to recover, his smug mask firmly back in place as he pulls out and tucks himself away. Other than his hair and the flush in his face he looks totally normal. Maybe like he’s just finished working out, or just come from a fight. His natural state. 

“Not too bad,” he allows, “for a beginner.” He sits back against the headboard and drapes an arm over the knee of the leg he has on the bed. 

Luther doesn’t have it in him to rise to the taunt so he nods. 

“Not bad yourself.” 

Klaus groans and rolls onto his side, his head still resting in Luther’s lap. Luther takes him in as he follows Diego’s lead and tucks his dick back inside his pants. He’s not soft but he doesn’t think Klaus is up for a second round this time, and it feels faintly ridiculous to sit fully clothed with his dick hanging out. 

Klaus’ pants are tangled around his knees, his bare chest heaving and shining with sweat, his hair as wild as Luther has ever seen it before. He has red lines where Diego held onto his hips, and Luther is extremely pleased to see faint bruises from his own hands underneath them. 

“God,” he breathes, “I haven’t been fucked like that since my favourite dealer got arrested.” 

Luther catches Diego’s eyes and sees something dark flash over them, there and gone so quickly that he almost thinks he imagined it. 

“You don’t need to bend over for assholes to get a fix anymore. I’ll fuck you sober if I have to.” Diego says it mostly to the ceiling, but looks over at Klaus at the end. Something deeper than Luther is privy to passes between them for a second, heavy and palpable, before Klaus smiles airily. 

“Why Diego I didn’t know you cared. My  _ hero, _ ” He says, placing a hand on his heart. 

“Shut up asshole,” Diego kicks him in the leg and the seriousness disappears. 

He pulls himself up from the bed and swats at Klaus’ head. “I’m out. I need to shower, then I have a lead to follow up on.” 

Klaus waves him off and Luther nods. 

“Try not to miss me too much,” he says as he slips out of the door and Luther rolls his eyes. 

Luther has his own lead to follow up on, and he still needs to find Dad’s moon research. He makes no move to get up. Klaus is still in his lap and seems content to stay there for the time being. 

The end of the world can wait for ten minutes, he thinks, and settles himself against the wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hit me up on twitter i have a twit for this account (@fascinationstrt) but i hardly ever use it. my main is @alm0stmedieval tho, come scream at me


End file.
